fossilfightersfandomcom-20200222-history
T-Rex (DS)
T-Rex '''(ティラノ''' Tirano) is a Fire Element Vivosaur that was first introduced in Fossil Fighters and returned in Fossil Fighters: Champions. It evolves into T-Rex Lord. Vivosaur Information #001 T-Rex Description: '' '' While the most powerful of all Attack-class vivosaurs, T-Rex cannot be placed in the SZ without severely hindering allies' abilities. ' ' While the most powerful of all Close-Range vivosaurs, T-Rex cannot be placed in the SZ without severaly hindering the abilities of allies. Fossil Museum/Fossilary: Powerful jaws and big teeth meant bone-shearing power. Dig Site: Parchment Desert (After the 4th Oasis) Mt. Krakanak (Crater) Class: Attack Close-Range Stats and Skills (Max Rank) Fossil Fighters= |-| Fossil Fighters: Champions= Super Revival ' ' Trivia *When Super Revived with a Silver Arm Fossil, T-Rex has the highest Attack stat of any Vivosaur at 109. *'T-Rex' is one of a select few Vivosaurs with 2 attacks that hit both the AZ and SZ. *In Fossil Fighters: Champions, a Silver Super Revive will turn T-Rex Blue, Green, Yellow or Pink. Surprisingly, these colors match the colors used by the four elemental Masks obtained with DP. *One T-Rex (Legs) Fossil Rock can be obtained from the favorite dinosaur option at the beginning of the game (Fossil Fighters only). *In'' Fossil Fighters: Champions, there are six different types of T-Rexes: '''T-Rex', T-Rex Lord, B-Rex, Z-Rex, Igno, and Ty Ranno (though the last one cannot be used in a legitimate battle). *Guan can use the ability "Great Unmasking" to transform into a T-Rex, because it is thought to be an ancestor of the T-Rex. However, if the Guan is Super Revived (Silver Fossil), it's increased stat total will not be added to the stats of the transformed T-Rex nor will it become T-Rex Lord if the Guan has a Miraculous Fossil Rock appiled. *'T-Rex' appears on the cover of both games and is the assumed mascot of both games. However, Tricera seems to take up a more prominent role in Fossil Fighters: Champions and could be considered the second mascot. *In Fossil Fighters: Champions, T-Rex's accuracy has been increased from 43 to 48 at the cost of a loss of speed from 18 to 12. *'T-Rex' is considered 'slightly' weaker in Fossil Fighters: Champions due to the fact that it has a lower chance of scaring on both it's combo and fury skills along with the fact that its stat total is 1 less than in the original Fossil Fighters. *In both games, T-Rex along with other tyrannosaurid Vivosaurs are the first type of dinosaur to appear in your holder/bank, T-Rex itself taking its place as #001, the very first. Ironically, T-Rex is one of the last Vivosaurs found in both games, even if it is the first number in the holder/bank. Others include: Daspleto, Gorgo, Tarbo, Alio, Siamo, Alectro, Guan, and Shanshan in that order. More tyrannosaurids were added in Fossil Fighters: Champions, such as Berto, but they are all placed in the back after #100 with the rest of the new Vivosaurs. N/A T-Rex Daspleto Category:Vivosaurs Category:Fire-type Vivosaurs Category:Cretaceous Vivosaurs Category:Theropods Category:Large Theropods Category:Tyrannosaurids Category:Carnivores Category:Large Carnivores Category:Large Vivosaurs Category:Cretaceous vivosaurs Category:North American Vivosaurs Category:Vivosaurs with Scare Skills Category:Vivosaurs with Law of the Jungle Category:Fossil Fighters Category:Fossil Fighters: Champions Category:Close-Range Vivosaurs Category:Saurischians Category:Diapsids Category:Dinosaur-Based Vivosaurs Category:Cranial City